New Life
by helkl03111
Summary: Lana left Smallville. She found love, but what happens when she has to go back to Smallville. Can Lana keep the relationship she is in now after she finds out about what he really is? How will her friends and Clark react? Takes Place During Season 8
1. Prologue

My life had gotten a lot better after I left Smallville after I left Clark. I needed to get away from it all, and it hurt that I had to leave my friends and Clark. They were there for me, and I just left

when everyone was going through the worst. I went far away from it all. I loved Clark, but he needed to face what he should have done a long time ago, destiny. He wanted to be normal, but

I knew it would never happen. He wouldn't be able to be there for me because he needed to be there for the world. I loved him, but I needed to get over him to move on with my life. I didn't

think I would fall in love again or as quick as I did after I left, but I did.

**Plz Review and tell me if I should continue!!**


	2. Sentiment

"Hey sweetheart," said Stud Smith to his girlfriend as he entered his town house from a long day at work.

"Hi honey," Lana Lang replied back.

He went up to her to give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

_It had been six months since they met. They had an instant connection. He never thought it could happen to him to have another chance at life with a beautiful young woman. He loved her and _

_cared so much about her already. He thought this was the woman he could spend the rest of his life with._

She gave him a lingering kiss on the lips after he gave her a hug.

_She couldn't believe it had only been six months since she left Smallville, and she already moved in to his town house. She remembered when he gave her a goodnight kiss to her on their first date _

_there were fireworks going off. He was older then her, but she didn't care even though he was in his mid forties, and she was in her early twenties. She thought he was even more handsome with _

_his gray curls. He was a successful man. He was the editor of the New York Times, but he would always put her in front of it if she needed him. He was always there for her and cared for her so _

_much. She also felt the same for him._

"So how was your day?" he asked her after recovering from her kiss that left him always breathless.

She had a smile on her face, and he knew absolutely why.

"Well, when I was at home working, the door bell rang."

"Uh hu," he said smiling because she was making him smile, and she was trying to hold a straight face.

"I found these beautiful flowers at the door."

"What the sentiment say?" he tried to be clueless to make it even harder for her to keep a straight face.

"The sentiment? It said from your Hunky Bear."

She couldn't hold it in; she started to laugh.

He went up to her and gave her a big smooch on her lips.

"Am I not your Hunky Bear," he said laughing.

_He loved the way she laughed. He loved everything about her, but he loved the way they could make each other happy._

"You spoil me too much," she said after he kissed her.

"I know I do, but I can't help myself," he told her as he went by her to the kitchen and making sure to pinch her butt.

She jumped when he pinched her and turned red. She looked at him with a stern look.

"Sorry, honey. I couldn't help myself to that either. It was to hard of a opportunity to pass by, and you know how much I like your butt," he said laughing.

She put on a pout.

_She was sexually frustrated even though they haven't even had sex yet. She wanted him bad._

He went up to her and hugged her, but he couldn't stop laughing.

After he let go of her, she made sure to pinch his butt this time. He turned around.

"Go ahead, baby. I like it. You can do that any time you want to," he said laughing.

After they had eaten lunch, he had to tell Lana something.

He leaned against the counter trying to be causal as how he was going to tell her.

"You know baby, that I like being the editor of the New York Times, but I don't get have a real open field there?" he said to her.

She nodded her head while cleaning the dishes.

"Well, I have been chosen to be the new editor of the Daily Plant."

She dropped the plate. It fell to floor and broke.

"Honey, are you ok? I know it might be a really big shock. I always wanted to work there, and Kansas is my hometown and yours too, right?" he said while making sure she was ok while

throwing away the broken plate.

_She couldn't go back to Kansas. She wouldn't, that is were Smallville is and her ex-boyfriends._

"Lana?" he asked concerned about her. She was in her own world thinking about Smallville.

"Sorry," she told him. He wanted this job, and he always was a hundred percent behind her. She couldn't tell him about her past. She only told him the things she thought he should know.

"It was only a big surprise, honey. I'm fine, really and that's great," she said trying to put on her best smile on.

"Your not happy about it, are you? I won't take the job," he told her.

_He could tell when she was trying to hide something, but he wanted what she wanted. If she didn't want to go to Kansas, he would not take the job._

_She knew he was different than Lex or Clark. He could read her and tell exactly what was wrong with her. She wouldn't let him not take this job._

"No! You're taking this job and I'm going to go with you. You understand that," she yelling and pointing her finger at him.

"Ok, if that's what you want!" he said yelling at her with a smile on his face.

He took her in his arms and hugged her. After hugging her, he gave her the best make out session she had ever had.

After both of them needing air, they broke apart.

"I love you and thank you," he told her.

She was dazed, but she still told him she loved him.

**Plz Review!! I would love to know what you think.**


	3. Past

A week pasted and went.

They had gotten everything packed. She had found out that the Isis Foundation was still there, and she would take it back up. It was a job that she could help people.

_She was also scared. She didn't want anyone to find here. She couldn't take the thought of Chloe or Lois hating her for leaving and hurting Clark. Lex was missing and just recently found in the _

_Arctic. She was scared of him coming back in her life and hurting her again. They say he lost part of his memory, but they weren't specific on what part. She knew it was going to be hard, but she _

_would be able to pull_ _through with Stud._

_He could tell she was anxious and scared. She told him it was nerves, but he knew it was something different. She told him she used to live in Smallvile, Kansas. He lived there until he got _

_his got his job here. He also knew Luther Corp started in Smallville. He had to do a lot of interviews with Lionel Luther about his cooperation, but what he remembered the most about_

_Mr.Luthor was his son. He was his father's slave. His son was hurt by the meteor shower. He remembered the metro shower that almost took his own life. He talked to the kid once or twice _

_He was weak, and if he guessed the poor kid would have turned out like his father. After the meteor shower, everything changed Lana had told him her parents had died from it. She _

_was tough, and he loved her for it. But she wouldn't tell him about her past, he wasn't going to force her because he had things he hadn't told her yet._

"Honey!" Lana said twice to get Stud's attention. He was out of it. He was on the bed sitting looking at a very young version of him in front of the Smallville entering sign before everything

happened.

"Sorry, sweetie. I was zoned out."

"What were you thinking about?" she asked me while she looked at the photo.

_He wasn't going to lie._

"Umm, Smallville. I used to live there. You told me you did too. I was just thinking how it changed a lot after the meteor shower," he told her straight out.

"Oh, yes it did change. You look cute in the photo. Did you know there was one after the first one?"

_Does he know about the meteor freaks? He was there for a long time there while she was a kid. He could know._

"Really? Well, one is bad. Two makes it even horrifying. I was taping the meteor shower in my car, when one hit me. My back got scarred were the meteor went through the car and hit me. I

couldn't feel anything. I was all numb. After an hour of being there, there was an ambulance that got to me. They say it was a miracle that I survived," he said without emotion as he

replayed it back in his head.

_She was shocked. He went through all that. She didn't know what to say. She knew saying sorry wouldn't change anything. It never did for her._

"Can I see the scars?" she asked.

He nodded his head. He had gotten up from the bed and was about to undo the buttons of his shirt when she stopped him. She did it for him. She looked straight into is pure blue eyes, and

he looked into her hazel eyes. After she had gotten the last one undone, she looked down.

_He was built for a guy in his mid forties. She would have been turned on, but it was not the time for that._

He turned around for her. She gasped and put her hand on her open mouth. He was scarred all over his muscular back. There were scars going down and across. She let one of her hands

run down his back.

He shivered from her touch even though it sent flames through his body. She pulled him into a hug, hugging his back and started to cry. She held him like that for awhile while he held her

arms around him. She let go of him. He was about to turn around, but she stopped him. She kissed each scar on his back. He could feel her soft lips touch his back. It felt like heaven.

After she kissed the last scar, she let him turn around. He kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled her into his embrace. He buried his face in hair. She kissed his shoulder softly.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too.

"Lana?

"Yea."

"Can I show you how much I love you?

"I**...**" she stammered out.

_Why couldn't she say yes. She wanted this more then anything in the world._

He was about to say it was ok if she wasn't ready for his love, but she stopped him. She kissed him with all the passion she had pushing him onto the bed.

After she pulled back, she saw his eyes dark with desire. They both were ready to take their relationship to the next level. He pulled her in for another kiss with her teasing him by sucking

on his lower lip. He caressed her tongue with his. He softly moved her on her back, so he could be on top even though it would have been interesting the other way. He helped her pull off

her shirt with her bra. He made sure to not leave anything untouched on her beautiful body. He sucked each breast and made her suffer.

"Stud. I need you now!," she moaned out.

He smiled. He loved the way she said his name, because he knew he was the only one going to give her pleasure like this. He got her pants down while she was getting his down, but he

made sure to take off her panties while she left his boxers on. He entered a finger in folds and then another. She was ready. He shoveled out of his boxers. He was hard, and the biggest

she had ever seen. She knew it might hurt, but it would all be worth it. He looked in her eyes to make sure this is what she wanted and if she was ready to take this step.

She pulled his neck down with her hand to kiss him. He slowly entered her and started a pace. They both exploded into each other calling out each other's name

**Plz Review!!**


	4. Smallville

_He thought to himself while watching her peaceful sleeping body that last night was incredible. It showed how much they loved each other, and how he wouldn't let anyone take that away from _

_them. He told her part of his past, which was a start. It was emotional for him to tell her that to relive it in his head, but now he had to think about the future. _

He had to get out of bed, and he needed for her to awake, so he kissed her forehead, eye, cheek and finally her lips, which she replied back with her lips.

"Mmmmh," she murmured out while kissing him.

He pulled back from the kiss. She started to pout.

"Sorry honey I would love to stay here with you, but we have to get some more stuff done before we move to Kansas."

She groaned.

_She didn't want to go. She wanted to spend the rest of day with her naked boyfriend. She wouldn't get out of bed._

"Come on sleepy head," he replied to her protest.

She felt him lifting her in bridal style. He was very strong.

"If the cold water of the shower doesn't wake you up then I don't know what will. "

She jumped out of his arms. He started laughing.

"Come on sweetie. I wasn't serious. Come join me in the shower."

He held out his hand, and she took it willingly.

They had a replay of last night's antics in the shower.

After they had finished with their shower and had gotten everything packed, they were ready to head out.

It was going to be a long flight from New York to Kansas. They were taking off on the flight to Metropolis.

"Hey, sweetheart you all right?" He asked her softly while taking her hand in his hand.

"Yea, I'm fine," she said smiling

_She wasn't fine. She didn't want him to worry. He already had his new job to think about and the new boss of the daily planet.  
_  
_He knew she wasn't fine and that she was lying._

"You know you look beautiful today, and I'm a lucky man to have you. I love you."

_She was just wearing normal clothes. She knew he thought she looked beautiful in anything. She didn't have to be someone she was not around him. She loved him for that. _

"I love you too, and I don't know how I deserved such a great guy like you," she said with tears coming down her face.

He wiped them away with his finger making sure she didn't have one left.

"I hope those are tears of joy," he said smiling

"Yes, they are."

"Good."

The rest of the flight was peaceful with her head laying on his shoulder and his head laying on hers sleeping.

_He had wanted a house in Smallville. It would be a good place to settle down and have a family, which he wanted to do with Lana. He had gotten a beautiful house. It already had a car there, and they _

_had the new car that they were driving. It had a huge field of land for a yard, isolating it. The house was big enough ready for a family and modern._

"Honey, it's beautiful," she said jumping into his arms when we got into the house with her legs around his waist.

"Yes, beautiful," he told her while looking in her eyes.

"Well," she let go of him slowly.

_He felt himself jump. She was beautiful to me. He wanted her right then and there._

She came closer to him. She touched his check with her hand. He dipped his head to her for his lips to touch hers.

Just when they were about to touch his phone went off.

"I'm sorry honey. I'll turn it off."

"No, answer it. It might be important."

_She wanted him. She needed him. He was making her wet every second waiting for him._

"Smith," he said as he answered his phone.

"Hello, Mr. Smith. I'm from the Daily Planet. We need you at work covering an important high profile case. We know you want an open field to do more then be an editor. Here is your

chance."

A male voice said. He thought this person must have been the desk clerk or something, which didn't know that he just got here.

She saw him frustrated.

"Hold on a second," he said into the phone.

He covered the phone speaker.

"They want me to go into work, to report on a high profile."

_She couldn't tell if he was happy or sad about it. She hated it when she couldn't tell what he was thinking._ _He had his mask on._

"Go," she said.

_She knew he wanted this._

"I can unpacked while your gone and see Smallville again."

"Honey," he said breathing out.

"Go."

He took the phone back to his ear.

"I'll be there in a half in hour."

He changed into a dark blue button up shirt with a black jacket and dark pants.

_When she saw him come down the stairs from the bathroom, she thought she could eat him up._

He took the other pair of keys to the house and gave her a long sensual kiss by him pulling her into his arms. He left right after that.

**I'm going to try to follow Season 8 and try to make the story go along with the the episodes, but make Lana come back earlier in the story. I'm also going to bring Lex back, but he will lose part of his memory. If you want to hear more, plz review!!**


	5. Daily Planet

_**(Stud's Point of View)**_

_I had to kiss her before I left. I would have stayed with her forever. I would have said no to the high profile report, but she told me to go._

I was finally here. It was amazing. The planet right on top of the building. I would have to bring Lana up there when I go with her.

I was just about to find the information desk when someone slammed into me.

_Why did all these things have to happen today?_

"Sorry," I said apologetically

"No my fault," she said as she didn't even look up because she was picking up her folder that the papers had fallen from. I got on my knees and helped. I just found out that I wasn't young when my knees ached. She finally looked me in the eyes, and she stared at me longer then I could take.

I coughed to clear the tension and gave her the papers.

_She was good looking. She had a petite body and a beautiful face, but nothing comparing to his Lana.  
_  
We both stood up.

I stretched out my hand.

"Stud Smith."

"Lois Lane."

"Stud?" She said laughing.

"Uh hu, doesn't it fit," I said laughing.

_I think she was being nicer to me then she normally was because she seemed like the person that could rip you up emotionally and physically. _

I stopped her before she could come out with a remark.

"Do you know by any chance where the information desk it?"

"Yea it's that way," she said pointing it out to me.

"Thank you Ms. Lane. I would love to stay and chat, but I'm already late. It was nice meeting you," I said as I was heading away.

"Bye Stud," I heard her whisper softly.

"Hello, Stud Smith," I said to clerk.

"Oh, yes we have been expecting you. Ms. Mercer is waiting in her office. She wants to meet you first."

I knocked on her door.

"Come in." I heard from the other side of the door

I opened the door and entered. There was a woman sitting in front of the desk. She brought her eyes up to mine. She had piercing green eyes that looked like it could poison you.

She stood up from her desk and walked towards me and stopped two feet from.

"CEO of LuthorCorp and your new boss," she told me.

"I have heard a lot about you Stud, may I call you Stud?"

"Umm, sure."

_I didn't want to have a bad start with the boss, so I said yes even though I didn't want her to._

"Well Stud, you have a lot of accomplishments, I may say. Graduated early went straight to the top to the editor of the New York Times. "

"Thank you."

"But why come all the way here for the same job just more of an open field?"

"Yes," I said.

_I wasn't going to tell her any information, because it looks like she already did a background check on me which I didn't like. I could tell she was upset in her eyes that I wouldn't tell her anything else, but any other person wouldn't have been able to tell. _

She moved on.

"I have a case for you Stud one that will take you awhile to finish, but I hope you can finish it faster to see if your record follows you."

She paused and got a folder from the top of her desk.

"I want you to find the identity of the Green Arrow?"

"Green Arrow?" I said smirking.

_It sounded like a cereal box name. I had never heard of them._

"He is a terrorist that LuthorCorp has been trying to get to go to jail."

"What do you think that I can find him when LuthorCorp can't even find who they are? Why can't the police handle this?"

"We have records and pictures that will help you," she said as she handed me a folder.

_Was she just going to ignore my question? She wouldn't stop till she got what she wanted._

"And if you can't, I'm going to have to let you go" she said seriously.

_Was this lady crazy? I can't lose this job. I can't start a family without a job. I could do this case. I think. I hope._

I took the file and left to find my office.

I called Lana first to tell her I wouldn't be coming home.

"Hey honey."

"Hi," she said not saying else.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm pulling a double."

"Ok."

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"It's not. I can tell in your voice and your replies. Is it because I had to leave for work? Lana I would have stayed if you wanted me there."

"It's not that."

"Lana I love you. I'll try to get most of my report done, ok? I'll talk with you then."

_I was sounding more like a parent after every second I was talking to her. _

"Ok. I love you, too. I'll see you later."

She hanged up.

_I think this was the worst day I had had recently. I have been slammed into. I have been threatened, and my girlfriend is mad at me for a reason I don't know why._

I wouldn't think about it now. I needed to do this case. I would deal with it later.

I looked through the folder. It had nothing for me to start with. There was one lead. Clark Kent. It had a photo with this young man standing beside the Green Arrow. Was he a terrorist working with him? I looked him up. He worked in the Daily Planet. He was a farm boy the same age as Lana and went to the same high school. She might know him. I would have to be subtle about asking Mr. Kent about Green Arrow.

I found out he was working today, so I went looking for him.

I found him at his desk and across from him, Lois Lane.

"Hey Stud, came looking for me," she said laughing.

I smiled. Clark Kent looked up. He was huge. He looked like he could kill someone with one punch. I disliked him already.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lane your not the one I'm looking for. It's Mr. Kent.

"May I introduce myself fully, Editor of The Daily Planet, Stud Smith."

Ms. Lane looked shock like she committed a horrible sin.

I put my hand out, and he took it. When he stood up to take my hand, I found out he was taller then me. He though was weak; I could tell after I saw the fear in his eyes. He was scared of

everything.

"Kent, I want you on a case that will move you up the latter to write a clean report on the Green Arrow. I think you might have a good stand on this."

I tried to look for any distress in his eyes but he hid it well, but I did see Ms. Lane's distress.

"I want you to write everything about him you know, and what your stance is about him. Is that clear Kent?"

"Yes, sir."

"I will both see you tomorrow at work, and Kent, I want the report on my desk tomorrow evening," I said as I left.

_I knew I was being harsh on the kid, but I needed to get the case done. _

_  
_After making a few more notes on the Green Arrow, I went home.

_I couldn't go in the house because I wasn't ready to face her, so I stayed outside sitting on the porch steps looking at the stars. You couldn't see them in New York or Metropolis bright like they were _

_now._

She found me and came up and sat beside me without saying anything. She took my hand in hers. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"I love you," I whispered to her.

_  
_She smiled.

"You know, I want what's best for you and if anything is wrong, you can tell me right?"

"Stud, I**….**"

**What could she say?? Plz Review!!**


	6. Pregnant?

_**(Lana's Point of View)**_

After he had left, I knew it was going to be a long day.

The people for the furniture came, so I just told them were to put it. I had gotten the house to look homier by adding pictures and decorating each room.

All of a sudden I felt my stomach make a turn, I needed the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet.

_I was thinking up reasons why I would be sick. I couldn't be pregnant. I was taking the pill I must have just caught something. I could just make sure by getting a pregnancy test._

I drove to the pharmacy.

_I felt like a mess. What if Stud didn't want any kids? Would he leave me? I had to stop thinking bad thoughts._

My cell vibrated. It was Stud.

I answered it.

"Hey honey," he said.

"Hi," I said still thing about the pregnancy.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm pulling a double."

"Ok," I would have to tell him later then. I don't know what I was going to do.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

_No, I'm not_

"Its not. I can tell in your voice and your replies. Is it because I had to leave for work? Lana I would have stayed if you wanted me there."

"It's not that."

"Lana I love you. I'll try to get most of my report done, ok? I'll talk with you then."

_I loved him. He is the best thing that ever happened to me. _

"Ok. I love you, too. I'll see you later."

I hanged up.

When I went to the cashier counter, the lady smiled at me.

"First time mother."

"Kind of," I said smiling  
_  
Lex making me imagine I was pregnant was what I hated. He made the whole thing up, but now was different. I might have a baby and with the person I love the most. I hope Stud will be happy._

I got home. Ok two lines were for pregnant and not pregnant was one. Ok pee and wait. I was so jittery. After fifteen minutes, I could check. Two lines! Oh my gosh! How was I going to tell

Stud?

After a couple more hours, I heard the car pull up. He didn't come in, so I went looking for him

I found him sitting on the stairs. I came up and sat beside him. I took his hand in mine. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my hand.

"I love you," he whispered to me.

_  
_I smiled.

"You know, I want what's best for you and if anything is wrong, you can tell me right?"

"Stud, I**….**"

"Lana please."

_I was having bad thoughts again of him leaving me. It could wait. I wasn't even a hundred percent sure.  
_  
"I'm fine really. Why don't we go inside, it's getting cold."

I looked in his eyes and saw sadness.

When we both went inside, he told me the house was beautiful.

"Honey this is perfect. You did a great job."

"Thank you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck while my fingers played with the curls with his short hair on the back of his head.

He pulled my hands down and held them in his hands.

"Sweetie, I'm really tired. I think I'm going to head to bed."

He kissed my lips real quick and left for the bedroom.

_He was making me suffer for not telling him what was bothering me._

When I went after him to the bedroom, he had his boxers on and was taking his shirt off.

I caught the sight of his flesh as it caught the soft glow of the lamplight, his strong chest and broad shoulders.

He pulled down the covers and got in bed with his book and put on his reading glasses.

I went to the front of the bed. He had on a confused face because he was wondering why I wasn't going to bed.

I slowly took my shirt off in front of him. I could make him suffer. I didn't know where the courage came from to start my strip tease, but as I looked at him on the bed in his boxer reading a

book. I got aroused. When I started to unzip my jeans, he totally wasn't into his book. I had his full attention.

I had my pants down and tossed it aside and turned my back to him. I unclipped my black lace bra. He was going to suffer. I heard him groan and knew he was aroused even more.

I was about to take of my panties off when he pulled me to him. He had gotten off the bed before I had noticed and was right in front of me.

"Do you know what you do to be Lana?" He said as he pushed his arousal to the side of my thigh, so I could feel.

_He was hard and thick already. I was really aroused now, but I wanted him to suffer for earlier. I broke from his embrace._

"I think I'm to tired for any physical activity tonight," I said pretending to yawn.

_He still had the dark desire in his eyes. He wasn't about to give up._

"You better get your little butt on that bed right now Ms. Lang, so I can make love to you."

He had me on the bed in less than a matter of seconds. He was lying on top of me, and I was so aroused at his aggressiveness.

His lips connected with mine in a harsh sensual caress of both of our lips and tongue, with me teasing him. We both groaned loudly. He started to slow down and start to tease me.

"I thought you were tired?" I moaned out.

He nibbled on my breast and then took the whole thing in his mouth and sucked.

"Stud**….** I need you now!" I cried out.

He looked back up to my eyes and smiled. He wasn't done yet. He moved down.

His hands slowly dipped into my waistband of the panties and drew it slowly down my legs and spread me wide

"I have always wanted to taste you, Lana," he murmured against my flesh as he took the first taste of me.

He nuzzled me gently his body full of arousal, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last long.

He tongued me slowly, drinking as much as he could then licking his lips and removing his boxers and entering me slowly.

"Ohhhh!"

He continued to pound into me, his body on fire as he rested his head between the cradle of my neck and shoulder, riding out my orgasm feeling it wash over me. He was also calling out my

name and collapsed onto me from his own.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He moved himself off of me and pulled me into his arms. We both stayed like that until we fell asleep.

**It will start getting a lot spicier so please review!!**


	7. Maxima

She woke up to find the sheets cold. She put on his shirt that she found on the floor and went looking for him. She smelled food. He was making an omelet for two in only boxers.

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey sweetheart, you were suppose to stay in bed, so I could surprise you with a omelet."

"Sorry baby, looks like I ruined it," she said while giving him a sensual kiss.

She went to sit at the kitchen table.

He placed the food in front of her and sat across from her.

"So how was your first day at work?"

He told her his day about being slammed into by Lois Lane, getting threatened by his new boss about having to find the identity of Green Arrow and meeting Clark Kent.

She was shocked. He had already met two of her old friends. She wasn't sure if she should tell him about knowing them.

"I think the Lane girl was hitting on me, because she had this squeamish look on her face when I told her I was her boss," he said while laughing.

_Lois was hitting on her boyfriend?_

"Do you know Clark Kent? He went to the same school as you and was in the same year."

_She wasn't sure if she could lie to him again._

"Yea I do, and I know Lois too."

"Oh really how?"

"Clark used to be my boyfriend before I met you. It was along time ago," she added.

When she told him about Clark, he dropped his fork and coughed his food out.

"Stud are you alright?"

"Uh hu just fine," he said angry as heck that Kent used be with his Lana.

"Why didn't you tell me before about your past?"

"Do I know every girlfriend you have ever had?" she shot back.

"You never asked."

"You haven't either."

_She was boiled up with anger now._

"Why are you so angry about this?

"Because you won't be truthful to me. I thought you would tell me. I guess I was wrong."

"You're an ass."

"Fine. I need to go to work. Maybe I might just become a best friend with your ex, and then we can both talk about your past. I think I'll do that and then I'll bring the Lane girl with us too."

He put some clothes on and walked out the door.

"You better not come back," she yelled at him while he got into the car.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

_She went back into the house and started to cry. It was their first fight. She didn't know what to do. She knew this would blow over, but she needed for him to understand why she hadn't told him. She hated this having to live through another train wreck._

_He knew he shouldn't have been jealous, but Kent was someone he could lose her too. He was younger, stronger, and more handsome. He knew he hurt her. He loved her and always would. They were both angry with each other. He would have to make it up to her, but first he needed to get to work, but instead he called in and told them he would be late._

He turned the car around and raced to get home. He found her on the kitchen curled in her own embrace crying.

"Honey," he said as he kneeled down beside her for her to know he was there.

She moved herself into his arms and he held her while she cried.

"I'm so sorry baby. I shouldn't have been like that. I love you and I hate to see you hurt. Can you forgive me?"

She nodded her head while she continued to cry into his shirt.

She knew it was the hormones playing with her emotions. She must really be pregnant.

He kissed the top of her head

"Can you forgive me?" she asked.

"For what?"

"For calling you an ass?"

He smiled.

"I sure can baby."

"Let's not get into a fight again."

"I second that," he said smiling.

_She wanted to tell him she was pregnant, but she wanted it to be a good time. First, she needed to tell him her past._

"Honey, do you want to hear my past now?"

_She told him from the beginning were her parents died, because a meteor hit them. She told him about Whitney who went to the army and asked her to wait for him, which she couldn't do. She told him about finding her real father and him not being there and about Clark and their rocky relationship. She didn't tell him about his secret that would only be between her and Clark. She told him about Lex and the married and hat it was full of lies about being lied to that she was pregnant and having to fake her own death to get out. She had to leave some things out because she didn't want him to get suspicious about Clark, but she told him about her past._

He held her hand the whole time and held her in his arms when she needed it.

"Thank you."

_She had a hard life he thought. He didn't know if he could tell her the rest of his past. It might just depress her even more._

"You better get to work and then we can talk about your ex-girlfriends," she said laughing, back to her normal self.

When he got to work, he was told Ms. Mercer wanted to see him.  
_  
He knew it wasn't good._

He knocked and came in. She told him to sit in the chair in front of her desk.

"You were late to work today."

"I know Ms. Mercer," she interrupted him.

"Call me Tess."

"Ms**...**Tess I know that's why I called in. It won't happen again."

"I hope not or you'll find yourself out of a job."

"So how is the case that I assigned you going?"

"I know the Kent boy knows something about the arrow guy, so I went to see him. I made him right a report on him to see what he thinks. It might get a lead. I think the Lane girl might know something. I'll find out what there hiding."

"Good job Stud keep up the good work."

He left the office for his office to find Kent's report on his desk.

It was titled the _Superhero of Our Time_.

_Ha._

It looks like Kent was on his side. He must know him.

_The Green Arrow must have money to afford the equipment he was using. His age was young. Lives in Kansas. He is somewhere close._

After writing the last of his notes, he went in the search of Kent.

Ms. Lane came up beside him while he was waiting for the elevator.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How you been?"

"Good."

"You?"

"Ok."

As we were going to get in the elevator, we saw to people pushed against the elevator making out.

They recognized one.

"Kent!" He shouted.

"Smallville," she whispered hoping it wasn't true what she was seeing.

They both backed off of each other.

The woman had red hair, wearing a green party dress. Built structure for a woman but still attractive.

"What the hell Kent!" he said.

"Hey Mr. Smith. Lois."

"What do you think your doing?" he asked.

"Making out with a beautiful woman by the way this is Maxima," he said pointing out the red head.

Lois ran away. She couldn't take the sight of them.

_Clark wanted to go after her and tell her he was sorry for some reason. Before he could go after her, Maxima said something he didn't except._

"Kal-El it's over. I found my soul mate," she told him after she looked at me.

_Ohhh! Kent just got told, but who was her soul mate? Did she just call him Kal-El?_

She took Stud's hand and went to the stairs; he followed. Stud couldn't stop and tell her she wasn't my type.

Kent got in our way. Thank god someone stopped us

"What do you think your doing with him, Maxima?"

"Since you love someone else. I can find someone else to your capability."

Maxima pushed him away, and he was lying unconscious on the floor. At least there was no one on this floor to see Kent get beat up by a woman.

"He won't be bothering us anymore."

She ripped Stud's shirt open. She started to run her hands up and down his chest. All he could do was watch.

"Please don't. I don't want this."

She was moving her lips to his and was just about to touch his lips when someone stopped them.

"Clark!"

A short blonde hair woman came running and kneeled herself to the ground to look at Kent.

"I will have one of you."

I looked away, and Maxima was gone. She was no where to be seen. I went to Kent to see if he had any serious injuries.

"Is he all right?"

"Yea, I think. Who was that woman? Did she do this to Clark?"

"Her name is Maxima. I think she is a friend of Kents. I just meet her," she interrupted me.

"Do you usually have your shirt ripped off and about to kiss a woman you just met?"

"She was controlling me. I can't tell you how because I don't know how, but you have to believe me."

"Ok."

What your name?"

"Chloe Sullivan."

"Yours?"

"Stud Smith."

"Can you help me get Clark out of here? We need to get him to the Isis Foundation."

"Why not a hospital?"

"You need to trust me."

We both carried Kent to the foundation without anyone seeing.

We waited about twenty minutes before he came to.

Ms. Sullivan was at his side when he was up.

"Chloe, what happened?"

"I don't know. I found you like this."

"You got knocked out by your make out partner Kent," Stud interrupted to tell him.

"She was controlling me."

He noticed Stud didn't have a shirt on.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Well, you can talk to your girlfriend about that."

"She is not my girlfriend. I told you she was controlling me.

"You know f I had a penny for every time I heard a guy say that I would have a million dollars. It just tells me you can't keep it in your pants Kent."

"I need to find Lois," Clark had said.

"Hey boys, we don't want a fight," Chloe said getting between us.

They both were now face to face. Even though Kent was a few inches taller, he thought he could still beat him up, but Chloe pushed them apart.

"You both were controlled by her ok. We both know that. The woman is not normal."

"You could have lost your job Kent and if you keep on arguing you will not have a job."

"How can you do that?" Chloe asked confused.

"Because he is the new editor of the Daily Planet, Chloe."

"I have to go. You guys can figure this out yourself, and I want to tell you good job on the report Kent."

_It wasn't even what he was looking for in the report, but he would have to make do with what he had which was Kent._

"You going to leave like that?"

"I have extra clothes in my office, and I hope you figure this mess out."

"Ok, you better not let any woman see you like that, or they'll eat you up," Chloe said laughing.

"Ha ha."

He was about to reach his office when Tess Mercer stopped him.

"Stud, what happened to your shirt? I like the shirtless style you have on though even though it is against policy."

"I got it ripped off by a woman who thought I was her soul mate. "

She started laughing

"Can we discuss this in my office because I really don't like being half naked in public?"

"Oh sorry big boy."

He went to go to the closet to find a spare shirt

She liked the sight of him. Smooth chest that was so built.

"The both of us had a strange day, it looks like," she said.

He had gotten the shirt on.

He had gotten closer to her and saw a red hand print around her neck.

"What happened?" he said gently laying his fingers on her neck.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Who did this to you?"

_He was angry with the person who did this to her. He hated men who abused woman._

"Did a guy do this to you?"

"No, I had a argument with a strange woman who thought I was stealing her soul mate. You were the soul mate," she said putting all the pieces together.

"Maxima."

"That's what her name is."

"I don't even know her. I gave Kent the case to find out about her. "

"I already gave it to him. It's the case were al the guys she is kissing are died. She could have killed you.," she said.

I swallowed the lump I had in my throat.

"Yea."

_He thought he could have died._

She came up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

They held onto each other for awhile until he broke from the embrace.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

She changed the subject.

"So what Kent say in the report?"

He showed her the report.

He told her it's what he expected.

"I don't believe it," he said straight forward.

"Remember Kent is on his side, you said it yourself. He is lying to you."

"Yea, but my shift is over. You wanna go for a drink?"

"Yea, I think we both need it."


	8. Drunk

_She was glad she finally told him her past. She would do anything for him. But now she needed to think what she needed to do for herself. One part of her wanted to go find her old friends, but the other part told her to stay and live a normal life that she always wanted. She didn't know what to do._

She decided to go to the Isis Foundation. When she was about to enter the room, she heard familiar voices. It was Stud and Chloe's voice. She saw Clark on the floor unconscious. All she wanted to do was run to him and see if he was all right, but she kept still. He had matured by the way he dressed and looked even better. He was wearing a black shirt with thin white strips and black pants. She turned her view and saw her boyfriend. He was shirtless.

_Why? _

She saw Chloe. Clark had woken up by now. She knew exactly what happened after Stud and Clark opened their mouth.

"Chloe, what happened?" Clark had asked.

"I don't know. I found you like this."

"You got knocked out by your make out partner Kent," Stud interrupted to tell him.

_Clark had moved on. He was never for displaying public affection. Why was he doing it now? How could someone knock him out?_

"She was controlling me."

_She must be a meteor freak._

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Well, you can talk to your girlfriend about that."

_Clark knows how to pick them. _

"She is not my girlfriend. I told you she was controlling me."

"You know f I had a penny for every time I heard a guy say that I would have a million dollars. It just tells me you can't keep it in your pants Kent.

_She had never seen Stud like this._

"Hey boys, we don't want a fight," Chloe said getting between us.

They both were now face to face. Even though Clark was a few inches taller, she knew Stud wouldn't back down. She was scared for Stud because she knew what Clark could do. Chloe pushed them apart.

"You both were controlled by her ok. We both know that. The woman is not normal."

"I need to find Lois," Clark had said.

"You could have lost your job Kent and if you keep on arguing you will not have a job."

_She really hadn't seen this side. He must really be jealous of her and Clark's relationship or just doesn't like Clark.  
_  
"How can you do that?" Chloe asked confused.

"Because he is the new editor of the Daily Planet, Chloe."

"I have to go. You guys can figure this out yourself, and I want to tell you good job on the report Kent."

_What report?_

"You going to leave like that?"

"I have extra clothes in my office, and I hope you figure this mess out."

"Ok, you better not let any woman see you like that, or they'll eat you up," Chloe said laughing.

_Was Chloe hitting on her boyfriend? Was Chloe wearing a engagement ring? What had she missed?_

She hid to the side, so her boyfriend didn't see her. He walked by her. She listened to Clark and Chloe's conversation.

"I need to find Maxima, so I can stop her from hurting people. She is killing them by her kissing them."

_Stud could have died. _

Clark sat down in a chair.

"When I was kissing her, I had feelings for two different people at that time. You know you never get over your first true love. When I was kissing Maxima, Lois was the one that stopped me. I still have feelings for Lana, Chloe. I think though I might be liking Lois though"

_Did she still have feelings for Clark? He liked Lois?_

"I was looking at Lana's necklace that was made of kryptonite. I still keep it. I know I should move on, Chloe**…**"

He was interrupted.

There was crashing and loud noises outside.

"What was that?

"You better check on that"

Clark was gone.

_I left to go home after that. I would have to do a rain check on facing my past._

She waited for Stud to come home and fell asleep on the couch. She woke up to find him coming through the door.

The phone rang and woke her up

"Hello," she answered.

"Lana?"

_Stud. _

"Where are you?"

"Sorry honey, I went out for a couple of drinks with a co-worker."

"Did anything happen? Are you ok?"

"No, I'm fine**…**"

"Lana? Are you okay?"

"Yea, are you sure you are ok?"

"Sweetie, I'm fine really_. _Really, I'm okay."

"You only drink when something is wrong."

"No, I don't drink when something is bothering me."

"Listen, I've got a bad connection here…I'll be home soon…I'll bring food…."

"You just don't want me to be mad, when I find out your drunk."

"No, honey it's not a bribe and I'm not drunk…"

"Lana? I love you…see you soon…. make sure the door stays locked…"

"You're stalling."

"No…I'm not stalling."

"It's because you're drunk, isn't it?"

"I'm not drunk**…**I miss you**… …**Lana? **…**I may be a little drunk**...**"

"I love you, too,"

She hanged up the phone.

_She knew he was drunk, but whom did he go with. He wouldn't cheat on her. Hormones!_

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

As he opened the door and walked in he was steady on his feet. She watched him. She sat there on the couch with arms protectively wrapped around her middle.

_She looks mad. She should be mad. I'm drunk…._

She smiled when he held up the food and she started to eat.

_Remember to always bribe her with food. Is she getting bigger? Don't tell her._

She sat at the table, and as he finished setting up the table.

He went by her and briefly kissed her on the forehead praying she could not smell the alcohol.

_She knew he tried to wash the alcohol away. He doesn't look good._

She stared at him. He refused to make eye contact with her.

"Would you like some mayonnaise on your sandwich?" he asked as he headed for the fridge.

Lana looked at his sandwich and frowned.

"Stud, your sandwich already has mayonnaise on it."

"Yes, but I wanted a little more," he said as he grabbed a knife and began spreading a huge bunch on it.

_Stop looking at me…stop looking at me…stop looking at me…steady stomach...steady…steady…I can't do this…I can't do this…_

"Okay, I'm drunk. Are you happy that I confessed? I told you in the car I might be a little drunk but now I am going to revise my prior statement. I'm drunk," he said loudly.

She glared at him.

"You know from staying with you so many months I know you never have fun when you drink, in fact, you…"

He leaned over the side of the table and vomited.

"You get sick," finishing her statement.

"Come on. I'm taking you to the bathroom," she said grabbing him by the arm and taking him into the bathroom slamming it behind her.

He sat down near the toilet, so he would have something to throw up in. She placed a wet washcloth on his forehead and waited.

"Better?" she asked.

He nodded.

_She should be the one throwing up. She needed to tell him soon before her belly got bigger. _

She helped him get out of his clothes and once he was naked, she turned on the shower for him to get in.

"I'm sorry, Lana."

"Me too," she shoved him into the shower and chuckled when he yelped from the icy cold water.

She waited to make sure he was okay before cleaning up his vomit.

She listened for Stud in the bathroom and heard him moving about.

She sat on the bed.

_Why did he drink? Because of the near death experience. He has had one before. He could have come to me… maybe he's not telling me something…maybe he just needed a little release__**…**__maybe it's something more__**….**__maybe he doesn't love me…_

She started to get up when the bathroom door opened, and he stood there looking at her.

"Do you feel better?" she asked.

"I deserved that," he said quietly.

He came and sat down next to her. He was embarrassed. He should have came to her. He saw Tess and knew he should comfort her. She was hurt, and all they did was talk. He should've thought of Lana first though.

When he didn't offer to take Lana's hand as he always did, she placed her hand in his.

_I don't deserve her. She really loves me…faults and all…_.

He leaned down and kissed her palm.

_I missed her_

"Stud, what's wrong?"

"Besides I had too much to drink, threw up in the kitchen and then was thrown into a cold shower, I've had a pretty good day."

"Really. Are you okay?"

_No, I'm going to disappoint you. I'm going to show you how imperfect I really am...you'll see how jealous I can be…you'll want someone younger like Clark…you're going to hear the rest of my past that I never intended for you to know and leave…something you didn't need to know…something I wished had never happened…but I'll need to tell you…he needed to tell her first about what happened today…_

"Lana…"

He told her about almost getting kissed by Maxima. He told her how dangerous she was and about finding about the co-worker, how they were hurt by Maxima. He told her that they went out for a drink and talked. He told her about everything that happened today.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you. "

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked.

She smiled.

_It can wait..._

**Plz Review!! And If you have any advice when to put Lex in the story plz tell me an thank you for the ppl that have reviewed!!**


	9. Committed

They had both gotten into a regular routine for the past month. He would go to work, and then they would have dinner together and go to bed. They hadn't talked much. They both had things to hide that each thought would make the other person leave. There was tension.

She found him waking up in the middle of the night. She would comfort him, and they both would go back to bed. He had told her it was just a bad case.

_He had a lot to do at work. He had a new case and had to put the Green Arrow on the backlog, which was ok with the boss. The case made him wake up in the middle of the night in a sweat with nightmares. He was seeing one of couples from the crime scene he had to go to for the report. Couples were getting kidnapped and the monster was subjecting them to a meteor-enhanced lie detector that shocks them if they lie. They had only found one couple. They were dead in there own blood. There were two other couples. They weren't found yet. _

They both were at the dinner table where they were sitting across from each other eating.

"Lana…"

"Stud…"

They said unison.

"Ladies first."

"Stud, I know we haven't been getting along lately and don't tell me we have been just fine. We haven't even talked anymore that's why I planned for us to go out to dinner in Metropolis on your day off."

"Umm…Sure. Sounds good honey. So that makes it tomorrow we'll have dinner. I'll set it up. I love you."

"We can talk about your past and the case if you want to also or we can do it after dinner."

"Ok."

**_SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville_**

"You ready to go Lana," he said from the bedroom while she was in the bathroom changing. He was nervous. He was going to ask her to marry her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He got her a beautiful ring. He wasn't the person to jump into things but he knew Lana wanted this, so he would give it to her.

"Yea just a sec."

He looked at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked pretty darn good. He was wearing black dress pants with a dark blue buttoned-up shirt with long sleeves. He also had a black tie with a vintage dark topcoat.

Lana walked out of the bathroom. His heart stopped. She was beautiful. She wore a sleeveless black dress. It wasn't to short, but it did show off her long legs. She also had black heels that made him jump. He just wanted to take her were she was.

_She hoped her dress wouldn't stick to her belly. She knew she was getting bigger. She was going to tell him tonight. When she looked up to look at him, she thought he was damn hot in his outfit. The shirt he was wearing brought out his blue eyes. She just wanted to take him right there._

"You look…Wow…"

"Really?" she asked. She knew he would like it.

"Yea," he said walking up to her and kissing her on her cheek.

"You don't look to bad yourself. We better go before I dream of ideas of what I can do with you."

"Ohh, can't we stay here," he whined out.

"No honey, come on," she said pulling his hand to the car.

He was holding her hand the whole time while driving to the restaurant. It was already dark outside. He looked at his watch, nine. When they got to the restaurant, he found out there was no one to take your car, so they had to find a place to park. He found one a block away from the restaurant.

"I'm sorry honey. I thought they had valets."

"No, it's ok. We're early anyway, and it's nice to be just with you."

He put his arm around her waist as they walked down the street. There wasn't really anyone outside. It was just a peaceful silence. He saw that she was cold, so he gave her his jacket.

He saw a dark figure a few meters in front of them standing there.

"Hello," Stud called out.

The figure didn't say anything.

Stud pulled Lana behind him.

"You stay here."

He went up to the figure. He could tell it was a man. He had a mask on.

"Don't you think it's a little to early for Halloween?"

Lights came on from behind the masked figure. It blinded Stud. The figure came quick and attacked Stud. Stud was also quick. He punched him back. The figure took out a taser gun. Stud went to the ground from the taser gun. The cloak figure pulled out a syringe filled with liquid. The world faded from sight for Stud. He was out.

Lana couldn't tell what was happening after the lights turned on. She saw someone come from the lights. It wasn't Stud. She started to run.

_Stupid heels._

She went footless and ran as hard as she could. She needed to find help.

_Where was Stud?_

Someone caught her arm. She started to scream. He stopped her by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Be a good little girl, and you won't get hurt."

She kicked him in the groin.

He groaned in pain. He pulled her hair and backhanded her in the face.

It went all black for her.

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

Lana woke up first. Her head ached. She found herself strapped in a chair. There was kryptonite everyone. There was a bomb of kryptonite wrapped around her. She saw Stud. He was unconscious strapped also on the chair in front of her. His face was bruised and there was dried blood on his face.

"Stud…" she whispered.

He didn't answer back.

She tried to get out of the straps that where around her legs and arms. They wouldn't budge. She saw Stud slowly wake up. He opened his eyes lazily. He saw Lana; her lip was bleeding and her face was bruised. He was angry at the person who did this to his girlfriend.

"Lana…"

He tried to move to her. He saw the restraints. He started to try to pull them off with all his strength. It didn't work.

"It won't work. They're too tight," they heard a voice from the distance.

The masked figure came out from the shadows.

"Let us go," Stud shouted at him.

"You were being so polite, and you just had to ruin it Mr. Lancaster," he said tsking while shaking his head.

"What? What is he talking about Stud?"

Stud remained silent.

"Looks like we have a place to start. I follow up on all my victims. Do you want to know what I did with the couples I had?" he said with malice.

Stud noticed the past tense and shuddered. All Lana could do was watch. She wasn't going to show fear to this evil monster.

"They're dead, and I have my two other couples already like in your place suffering. Are you ready to play the game? If you can both be truthful, you won't get shocked. But the other couples couldn't be truthful, so don't have high hopes. One though I have let go already since they can be truthful. You might get your chance."

He took some electric plugs and put them on the chairs.

"I hope you don't lie, Ms. Lang. You know the outcome for your baby."

_She didn't want him to find out this away. She wasn't going to lose this baby._

"Baby?" Stud said.

_He was a father. Why hadn't she told him? Did she think he couldn't handle it? He didn't even know if he could._

He was ashamed of her. He couldn't say anything.

"I wanted to tell you at dinner tonight," she said.

"How long?" Stud choked out.

"When we moved here, I knew."

He looked away with hurt in his eyes.

"Looks like you haven't been that truthful towards him ethier, Ms. Lang."

Stud couldn't take this man. He stood up and started pulling again on his restraints.

"Let me go! Why are you doing this? You're a lunatic."

"Do you really want to know why I do this?" he said getting in Stud's face.

He didn't wait for an answer.

"My wife told me so many lies and her infidelity towards me made me do this! Think of it as me doing a favor to you guys. Now you both will know the real truth about each other."

_This guy was sick._

"Now if you don't play nice I'll have to push this button in my hand and electricity will flow through your body. And if you still can't comprehend, I will have to hurt your girlfriend for your actions."

"Ok the rules of this game is if you lie, your girlfriend will be shocked. Lies don't hurt you they hurt the people you love."

"Why haven't you told your dear old boyfriend about his baby?" he said ready to hear the answer for himself.

"Stud…"

"Don't make me have to shock him for your actions."

"I was scared."

"Of what Lana? Of me?" Stud said softly.

"I was scared you wouldn't want this baby. I was scared you would leave me when I needed you the most. I love you, and I wouldn't be a able to survive without you," she said from her heart with a tear coming down her face.

"The truth."

"The question goes to you Mr. Lancaster. Why haven't you married lovely Ms. Lang? Is it because the lies she keeps?"

"I… don't know."

"I want an answer and would you marry her if you get out of this."

"I…. I love you Lana, but I don't like to rush things. And that's exactly what were doing rushing, I want to marry you Lana. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, someday."

"That's good you don't want to rush. That's what I have been trying to tell the other couples."

"What about your past that was so bad that you had to change your last name?"

"It's none of your damn business! You have no right to do this to us!" Stud yelled at the man.

Stud was shocked. He fell back into the chair and was shocked again.

"Stud!" Lana screamed out.

"Please stop this," Lana pleaded with the guy.

He stopped, but he would have more to come.

Stud was breathing hard and winced when he tried to get himself to sit up.

"She'll get shocked if you don't tell the truth. Remember you'll be the one to kill your baby if she gets shocked."

"Lana… I haven't told anyone my childhood. I haven't told you because I don't want pity, and I didn't want you to feel sad for me."

"My dad…. I can't really call him my dad because he technically was never there for me. He… used to come home from work and hurt my mom. It was his pure anger. He never drank. I tried to always stop him, but he would always push me away. He hurt me sometimes, but usually put all his anger out on my mother. He was filth. My mother was weak. I tried to call the cops a couple times, but my mother wouldn't confess that he hurt her."

**Flashback**

_Ten years old Stud was in his room doing his homework when he heard yelling. He heard his father yell louder then usual. _

"_Where the hell is dinner?" he heard his father yell from downstairs. _

_He heard a thud. _

_Stud ran downstairs. _

_He saw his mother on the ground and saw his father about hit her again. He ran to her and took the punch. _

_The punch gave me a bloody nose and bruised eye. _

"_Get out of the way Stud," he shouted at his son. His son wouldn't move so he pushed him out of the way where he hit the wall. _

_He saw his father continue to punch and kick his mother. His father finally stopped and went to the gun cabinet. _

_The boy went to his mom._

"_Mommy," Stud said softly._

_His mother didn't reply. She wasn't breathing._

_Stud saw his father come back with a gun. _

"_She's dead isn't she?" he said already knowing the answer._

_Stud started to cry. He thought his father was going to go after him. He didn't care anymore if he died. His mother was dead by the hand of his own father. _

_His father took the gun and held it to his head and pulled the trigger. His father's blood hit his face. He was dead. _

_Stud laid with his mother in blood. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Stud sat there telling his story. It was much harder for him to tell it then telling what happened to him during the meteor shower. Lana tried to get up and comfort him.

"Do you think you'll turn out like him?" the masked figure asked.

_He didn't want to. He would hate if he did._

"No."

Lana was shocked.

"Ahhh," she yelled in pain.

The masked figure left.

"Lana!" Stud yelled while she was getting shocked. He pulled on his restraints, and they broke. Lana was unconscious. He pulled her out of her restraints and held her.

"Lana please wake up. I'm so sorry," he was crying.

He lifted her up into his arms in bridal style while she was still unconscious.

He found the exit where the police where waiting.

The paramedics ran up to them with a stretcher.

"We'll take her," they said to Stud.

Stud gently laid her on the stretcher.

"I'm going with her. She's a month pregnant," he told the paramedics.

Before he got into the ambulance, he told the cops their was another couple still in there and with the person who did this to them. The cops rushed in there. He hoped no one else got hurt.


	10. Losing

Stud was in the hospital in his own room, getting his wounds taken care of, while Lana was in the emergency room. He needed to know she was ok.

The nurse had gotten him stitched up, and he asked her when he could see Lana.

"Do you know if Lana Lang will be ok?" he asked the nurse.

"I'll go check for you sir."

He waited counting the tiles on the ceiling.

The door opened.

"Hello, Mr. Smith, I'm Davis Bloome. I'm the person who brought you in. I'm so sorry of what happened to you and your girlfriend."

I interrupted him.

"Is Lana all right? That's all I want to know, and I'll be fine."

"Stud, Lana is fine, but…"

Stud hands went on top of his face from the good news

_God, thank you. He said she is fine but, what does that mean?_

"But Stud, the shock made her miscarry. I'm so sorry."

He went into tears. He made her lose the baby.

Davis left him to be alone. He couldn't save them.

Stud's phone rang.

"What the hell Smith, are you all right? I hear this just getting back from dinner that your kidnapped. Is your girlfriend all right they said they took you both to the hospital," said Tess Mercer.

"Yea, I'm fine it was the person who has been kidnapping all the couples. He decided to kidnap her and me… I want him dead. He hurt us."

"Stud… if you want that I can have it arranged. Do you want me to do that?"

"Yes… I'm still going to work this case. I'll be there later."

_Did Tess say she got back from dinner at eight in the morning? He needed to talk to Lana first. _

The doctors let him see Lana. She was in the hospital bed with machines attached to her. They said she lost a lot of blood.

He sat beside her bed and took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand.

She didn't wake. He softly told her how he felt even though she wasn't awake.

"Lana, my love for you hasn't changed. I hope yours hasn't either."

He had a tear go down his eye.

" I was going to ask you to marry me tonight. I knew you wanted marriage, and I would give you anything to see your smile. We can always try again for a baby. I don't blame you for anything. It's my fault. I didn't know I thought I was going to turn out like my dad. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

Lana squeezed his hand.

He looked up to her face her eyes were open.

"It wasn't your fault," she told him and drifted back to sleep.

He kissed her cheek and left. He was going to accuse the guy of murdering those couples and make him pay for what he did to him and Lana.

**_SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville_**

He went back to where he was tortured. Tess was waiting for him.

"Hey, I tried to call you back and tell you not to come. You look horrible," she told him.

He had cuts all over his face, and his lip was bruised. He didn't look good.

"I want this guy dead, Tess."

"Stud, we can talk about it later, just go home to your girlfriend. She needs you more than ever now."

"I…"

"Let's get coffee first then you have to go back to your girlfriend, and I'll take care of everything else."

They went to the Talon.

"How do you know this place?" he asked.

"I own it now since Mr. Luthor is still in his coma."

"Oh, sorry for asking."

They both got some coffee and sat down at one of the tables.

"I don't want me or my girlfriend mentioned in the papers," he said straight away.

"Stud, I don't even know who your girlfriend is, and you can count on it that I wouldn't do that to one of my friends.

"So were friends now?" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea, I guess even though you are my insubordinate."

"Aw, you're just a full of niceness."

"You know Clark and Lois were kidnapped too."

"Are they all right? There a couple?"

"Yea they're fine. They were trying to catch the guy, posing as an engaged couple."

"Oh."

"He won't be hurting anyone else. I have everything set up. I'm not going to let you kill him, but he'll be gone. I need to know, is this what you want?"

"Yes."

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

He went back to the hospital to find her still asleep. The nurses told him they had just put her on sedatives, so she would be out for another couple hours.

He walked around the hospital for awhile. He found Luthor's room on his stroll. He was on the third floor of the Metropolis hospital. There were only flowers from the Luthorcorp Company. No cards, friends or family. He felt bad for this kid. He knew he would just be like his father. He was never loved like a child should have been. Stud felt like they were alike. The meteors affected them. Both of their mothers died from their father's wrath, and both of their fathers committed suicide. Lex Luthor though took the wrong road. He could have taken the right road. Stud thought he was becoming worse, but he kept that to himself.

He went back to Lana's room to wait for her to wake up.

He fell asleep and was woken up my cords moving. Lana was moving. She was having a nightmare.

"Honey. Honey!" he called out.

He got her to wake up.

"Are you all right?"

"Bad dream."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

He knew not to push her.

He got her to lay back down the bed.

"When can I go home?"

"In a few days."

"A few days, Stud I'm fine. I can leave right now."

"You're not getting up, and I'll add some more days if you can't stay in your bed. The doctors recommended us to go to a meeting for people who have lost their baby. I want us to go."

"I don't need to deal with this. I have already gotten through this without any help. I don't need someone to tell me over and over that's ok to lose my baby and it's not my fault. I don't need that," she shouted with her trying to fight the tears that were coming down her face.

He held her while she was crying.

"Hey, we'll get through this. I'll be here the whole way."

"I love you, Stud."

He took her chin in his hand and made her look in her eyes.

"We don't need anymore lies. Ok?"

She nodded her head.

He kissed her lips longingly. She was his as he was hers. She kissed him with urgency.

He pulled back. She pulled his lower lip with her lips. She wanted for him to love her again.

"The doctor said no physical strain for you for the next two months honey."

She pouted her lips. He quickly kissed her on her lips again.

"I'm going to get you something to eat. You must be hungry."

"I only need you," she purred out.

He hissed. She was making him hard.

"I'll go check on that food," he said walking out.

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

A week later, Lana was released from the hospital.

"So you happy to be home?" he asked her

"More than you would think," she said.

"Ok, back to bed with you."

"What!"

"You heard me, the doctor said you need to stay in bed if you came back home."

"Stud," she groaned out with displeasure.

"Nope, you have to go to bed."

She went up to him and put her arms around his neck and brought him closer.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he said with a smile on his face.

_He longed for her. They had been apart for so long, but he wouldn't rush her for his own needs. She wasn't ready, and they needed to wait._

She smiled back at him.

"How about we both lay in bed, a lazy day?" he said.

She pulled his hand to the bedroom.

She turned down the covers and took off all her clothes in front of him. She got in bed and covered herself with his favorite blanket, so he couldn't see anymore. He watched her the whole time with his mouth open.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

He took off all his clothes except his boxers.

"You're no fun," she said a little sad that he wasn't playing her game.

"But you still love me," he said laughing at how she couldn't have him.

He got in bed with her and he pulled her into his arms. She loved the way she felt when she had his arms around her. She felt safe and warm. She moved closer to him. He smiled.

"Goodnight, Lana."

"Goodnight, love you."

"More than you know."

They were asleep in a matter of seconds.

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

__

Stud had another nightmare. He was sweating when he woke up. The dream wasn't about the case. It was about her.

Lana was still asleep. She must be really tired. He got out of bed and put some clothes on. He went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

The nightmare was about him losing Lana in many different scenarios. He lost her to Clark and Lex in the dream. He saw her being killed. He saw himself hurting her. He couldn't go back to asleep, so he went to his office and sat in front of the computer and started his new case, the recent attack in a theater that may be the work of a serial killer


	11. Prey

She couldn't sleep. The loss of the baby had hurt her more than she would let on. She felt lost. The baby was a part of her and now the baby was gone. She just wanted to feel whole again.

The psychotic jeweler killer had mysteriously disappeared. He was found in an alley dead, which she heard from the Daily Planet. She felt better knowing that he was gone, but it who did it.

She went looking for Stud. He wasn't in bed. She found a warm coffee mug in the kitchen. She took it and finished drinking it and went to find Stud again.

She found him. He was in his office on his computer.

He saw her enter the room. He closed the page he was working on.

"Hey," he said from his chair looking her at her for distress. He noticed she hadn't slept well. She wouldn't talk to him about the baby.

"Hi, how long have you been up?"

"Ever since you fell asleep."

"Stud," she said shocked. He hadn't even really slept at the hospital.

"I can't sleep, so I work," he told her, but didn't tell her why he couldn't sleep.

"I have to go through some reports," he said walking past her.

Lana stepped in front of him.

Her hands quickly covered his.

She looked into his eyes.

"The reports can wait, just a little longer. First we have breakfast."

He frowned and opened his mouth to object but as Lana held his hands tighter he stopped.

"Okay?"

"Ok."

She continued to search his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Fine."

"Sure?"

She knew he wasn't. He was lying to her. He was hurting.

He nodded.

Sara leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I'll get dressed."

When she was gone, his phone rang. It was his work. They wanted him to come in. He would have to cut breakfast short.

As she came back into the kitchen, she saw him about to leave.

"Lana."

She frowned.

"I have to go to work," he told her. He went up to her and kissed her goodbye.

He said he would always put her in front of his work, but he needed to work. It hurt so much, the loss of the baby. He needed to make the pain go away.

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

"What's that?" Stud said from behind Clark and another person. They were looking at a recording that showed some force sweeping through the area at super speed, attacking people.

_Was this the club, they had the attacks at?  
_

They were surprised by his voice.

"Hey, Mr. Smith.

"Hello, Mr. Kent. How are you?"

"Frustrated from this case. By the way this is Jimmy Olsen." He said pointing to the person next to him who had a camera around his neck.

"It's great to finally meet you, Mr. Smith. I have heard about your work. I'm a photojournalist for the daily planet," he said enthusiastically.

"I haven't heard of you before though."

"Well, I'm working on getting to the top."

He was too spontaneous. Stud moved on.

"Kent were was this happening? Was it at the club that got destroyed?"

"Yea, it is."

"What's the thing that's moving so fast?"

"That's what were try to find out. Are you all right Mr. Smith you look like you haven't slept for a week."

"It's been two," he said trying to make a joke of it. He didn't want anyone to know about his personal problems.

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

After trying to find some of the people that were at the scene and getting nothing, he went home.

He found Lana sleeping on the couch, when he got home. He went to the bedroom and pulled the sheets down. He went back to Lana and picked her up from the couch and placed her in their bed. He tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead. He went back to his office. He was tired. He couldn't take the nightmares.

She woke up to find herself in bed.

_He must be home. _

She found him in his office. He was typing on his computer.

"I might literally have kick your ass for not going to bed."

He looked up surprised. He hadn't seen her come in. Well, his senses were probably not working since he hadn't had any sleep for awhile.

"I…"

He got out of the chair. He felt horrible. He fell to the ground. His world went dark.

Lana ran to him.

"Stud," she shouted.

She called 911. She pulled him to her. She held him trying to get him conscious again.

"Please don't do this to me."

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

Davis Bloome was unnerved. He thought he was lucky for not having any scratches on him from the accident or something was wrong with him. He also took a blood sample to make sure. His radio, brought him back to were he was. A victim collapsed and needed immediate help. He started the ambulance and went to help. They were there in a matter of minutes.

He saw the woman he had tried to save the baby of in the doorway of the house.

"Please help my boyfriend. He fell, and he's unconscious," she said with tears coming down her eyes.

"Has he tried to regain consciousness?"

"No, he has been like that. I told him to eat more and sleep, but he wouldn't listen."

Davis put Stud on a stretcher and carried him with his partner.

Davis sat in the back of the ambulance with Lana.

"Ms. Lang, he'll be ok," he said reassuring her.

She was confused.

_How did he know her name? She hadn't said her name had she?_

He noticed, him knowing her name surprised her. He told her he was the person that took them to the hospital while she was unconscious a month ago.

They got to the hospital. They were taking him to the emergency room.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lang, you can't go any farther.

Davis assessed that Mr. Smith was in a coma. It was his way of his body healing. They hooked him up to the IV and gave him fluids. When he checked him for any injuries from falling, he saw his back. Veins were popping out. They were green. He told the nurse to look at it because he wasn't feeling well. He went to leave. As he was leaving, Jimmy Olsen stopped him.

"Davis," he called out.

"Yea that's me what can I get for you."

"Jimmy Olsen."

They shook hands.

"As in Chole's Jimmy."

"She has mentioned you a few times. You don't mind me surprising you like this?"

"No, it's no problem. Uh is this about Chloe?"

"Yea I have just been going through her PDA and checking on who she has been going out with "

_Stalker. How could Chloe be engaged to this guy?_

"No no no**…** I**…** I'm just kidding. I'm not some psycho," he said reassuring him

"You can never tell these days."

"So.." he said not knowing what he wanted.

"So, I'm trying to get a scoop on the club murderer. My boss Mr. Smith is trying to get a story on him."

"I gave my statement to the police. I don't know anything and if you're talking about Stud Smith, he'll be out for awhile," he said walking away.

Jimmy kept on following.

"You do know how to drive though. I just want to ride along, because your ambulance might be first on the scene, and we would beat everyone to the next murder. And what happened to my boss?"

"You don't want to be first to the scene. It's not something you want to see, given the choice. And your boss has been through a lot he is in a coma from exhaustion. You don't want to see people hurt. You sometimes can't save them, and it will stay with you.

"Oh. But can't you just do a favor for a bro."

Jimmy wasn't going to stop pushing. He even had to use his girlfriend as a reason, so Davis told him to meet him later.

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

Lana was finally able to see him. They told him he was in a coma. They said also something she didn't expect. His back was turning green where the scars were.

She found him in the hospital bed with a bandage around his waist that covered his back.

_Had the meteors effected him? Was he a meteor freak?_ _She would have to wait and see._

She held his hand.

_Was she the one that was hurting him? Did he want her to leave?_

His cell ringing woke her up. She didn't know if she should answer it.

She opened the phone.

"Hello," she answered.

"Is Stud there?"

A woman answered the phone.

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Tess Mercer. Stud's boss. You must be his girlfriend.

"Yes, Stud's in critical care right now. He's exhausted himself more then he should. He won't be coming into work for awhile, if I can help it."

The other end went silent for a few seconds.

"Ok, he shouldn't come to work for awhile. He needs his rest. I told him to take a few weeks off after the loss of the baby, but he wouldn't."

"He told you about our baby."

"Not really. Please tell him to get better."

The call ended.

_He talked to his boss about their baby, and he wouldn't even speak to her anymore._

_She was hurt more then ever by the way he was acting._

"Uhh. I think I have a migraine," he groaned out.

"You deserve to have one," Lana said letting go of his hand and standing up.

"What wrong with you?" he murmured out.

"What wrong with me? Are you serious? Well for a start, I have a boyfriend I haven't loved for about three months. I don't even talk with you. I lose my baby. I find out you would rather talk to your boos about the baby we had then me. I find out you exhaust yourself to the breaking point and then you leave me to feel hurt more then ever," she couldn't stand anymore she was about to hit the floor when Stud caught her.

He sat her on the bed. He held her. He told her he was sorry.

"I'm so sorry. It hurts me so much too. I never meant to hurt you by my action. I promise I'll never do that again. I would ratherdie a horrible death before I see you hurt again."

"You should lay on the bed," she told him.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You just came out of a coma."

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you and why I'm I wearing a bandage around my chest?"

"Your scars."

"My scars? Did they rip open or something?" he said trying to make a joke out of it.

"You're full of it," she said smiling.

"I love you."

"We better call a nurse to tellthem your up."

The nurse came ina few minutes later. She entered the room.

"You're up Mr. Smith. We thought you would be out for another week. I think you lay down just in case of a relapse"

"It's a miracle," he said laughing.

"Let's take a look of your back. We weren't sure what to do, so we wrapped it up."

The nurse started to unwrap his bandages while Lana was behind to see his back. She was expecting to see his scars. They weren't there.

**_SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville_**

**_Plz Tell me what you think and review!!_**


	12. Rekindling

"I feel great Lana I feel like did when I was young," he said putting on a shirt.

"Let's get some tests done, just in case."

"Lana stop worrying I'm fine, when do I get released?" he said walking up to her and kissing her forehead.

She closed her eyes to hold her anger and frustration back.

He could tell she was worried about him so he held her and told her it will be all right.

"We want you to stay a night to make sure you're all right," the nurse said interrupting their moment.

"I think you should stay longer Stud,"

"Lana your not my mother. I know you want to act like mine, but I'm a grown man for Christ sake."

"I'm sorry," she said with tears with coming down her face.

"Hey, shhh…I was just kidding," he said soothing her while holding her.

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

"Glad to be going coming home?" Lana said from the passengers seat of the car.

"Yea after you made me stay longer than I was suppose to," he said while driving back to their house.

"Awww, poor baby. How can I make it up to you?" she said teasingly and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"As long as you don't tell me if have to go to bed right away," he said joking.

"Oh, I thought we could experiment in the bedroom to see if we are physically back to our selves," she said seductively.

"Umm uh yeah," he said scared that she wouldn't be ready mentally, but she was willing and ready.

_Was it him that wasn't ready?_

They had pulled up to the house.

"You coming?" she said all ready out of the car.

"Yea, sorry."

He walked with her to the house. She stepped in front of him.

"Are you all right? Stud, I wanted to talk to you and please take this serious. Your scars just disappeared and aren't you worried something might be wrong? Do you think the meteor shower did something to you?"" she said worried.

"Lana, I'm fine. The doctors said I was perfectly healthy better then I have ever been before, and the scars, I have been wondering about it. I don't know if it effected me. I'm not a meteor freak if that is what your think," he said walking away from her into the house.

She walked after him. "Stud, I'm not saying you are a freak, but the meteors they went into your back, didn't they?"

"Yea, and each little piece was pulled out by the doctors. Lana we said we wouldn't argue so let's stop these altercations while were at it. "

"Fine."

She walked pasted him. He grabbed her arm. She fell into his arms. He looked into her eyes.

"I.. I love you so much Lana, and I want us to be happy. Lana you're the person I see every morning that I love to see. I leave work early to see you. I think about you all the time. You are my true love."

She choked slightly as she felt a tear slide down her cheek. But no words seemed to want to come out of her mouth.

She pulled him into a tight embrace. He pulled back to look deep into her eyes, into her heart and soul.

"I love you Lana," he said softly wiping her tears of joy away.

"I love you, too."

There was silence of them looking into each other eyes. Each other telling how they felt about each other with only their eyes. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach. Finally he was going to make love to her again. . The thought sent his cock into overdrive and the erection he'd been trying so hard to keep under control, stood firm and proud.

She felt him against her thigh and put on a smile. He didn't smile back; his face was full of lust and passion for her. He needed to touch her. He moved his lips to hers. She closed her eyes as he kissed her. Softly at first but then Lana opened her mouth to allow his tongue access.

And he didn't hold back. He pulled her tightly against him as his tongue explored hers.

She could feel butterflies in her belly gradually spreading lower and knew she could just tumble to the floor at any minute. They finally pulled back for air, both breathing hard.

They didn't say anything.

They went back at it until he felt the couch arms hit his legs. Lana pushed him back into the couch. She was now lying on top of him straddling his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and tenderly kissed his neck, adding the necessary licks and nips. He was getting even harder under her.

She trailed kisses up towards his face. His skin was rough and extremely kissable; his slight stubble on his face always tickled her lips.

He playfully tugged at her shirt.

"What's under here?" He asked, softly.

Lana laughed against his skin. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." she teased.

He chuckled. "Can I find out?" He asked.

She laughed again and pulled back. "You just want to see my boobs?" she joked.

"That's a given." He said, lifting her shirt with her bra with ease.

The feeling of his finger so close to her womanly area was making her wet and ready for action.

He kissed her bare shoulder. He kissed a trail from the top of her shoulder to the swell of her breast. Her breath caught and she arched back to give him better access. He gently nipped his way down and took her nipple between his teeth.

"Mmmm Stud," she purred.

He pulled off his shirt from under her. She thrusted her hips forward, against his erection and he growled. She was impressed with her response, so she did it again. This time he rose up to meet her.

"Okay, now your just asking for it?" he whispered in her ear.

She laughed and rode him harder, but that's where it stopped.

There was a knocked at the door.

They ignored it and kept doing at what they wanted to do for a long time.

The knocking got louder. They weren't able to ignore it anymore.

"You have to be shitting me." Stud groaned, letting his head thump onto the back of the couch.

Lana barred her face into his shoulder and started to laugh.

"You better get that," she told him while putting on his shirt.

"I'll be upstairs waiting and guess you don't have a shirt and a little problem," she said laughing at how sexual frustrated he was.

He saw who it was through the window of the door.

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**_

**_Who could it be? And Plz Review!!!!_**


	13. Another Day

_Shit. _

He saw who it was, Jimmy Olsen.

_What did that kid need to come by his house?_

He got himself together even though he didn't have a shirt on, he could pull it off.

He opened the door.

"Hey Mr. Smith…" Stud interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"Olsen, do you always have a habit at making house calls because…."

"I have got a story that will blow your mind," he said enthusiastically showing Stud a picture.

All Stud could see was a red-and-blue blur in front of Lois, who was in front of car.

"Ms. Mercer said I'm able to get it run in the paper."

"What is it?"

"It's someone who can run at super speed like no one else. They saved Lois's life. He is a superhero."

"Aren't you a little to old to believe in this? The picture is crap, Olsen. You have nothing." His anger was getting to him. He was letting it all go on Jimmy.

"But…Sir," he said pathetically

He tried to cool himself down.

"Go home Jimmy. It's not worth the trouble."

"But Sir, I'll show you. I'll make you proud."

"Get out!" he said yelling at Jimmy.

Jimmy knew his boss was in a bad mood, so he decided to make a run for it

Stud didn't know why Tess would let that run in the paper. He went to get himself a beer. He needed something to help his nerves. As the liquid entered his mouth, he remembered his father. He poured the rest of the beer into the sink.

He went into the living room and sat on the couch, where he put in head in his hands.

_What I'm doing anymore? I can't even get myself together. _

He felt a hand touch his naked back. He was surprised by the softness in the touch. He jumped off the couch to stand, but he wavered. He saw Lana in only his shirt. Her face expression was fear.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you honey," Lana told him, coming up towards him and pulling him into a hug.

"No it's my fault. I've been really jumpy, lately."

"You should rest, and who was at the door anyway?" she asked as he pulled back from her.

"Umm someone who works for me, Olsen. He wanted to try to impress me by showing me a picture of some blur of a superhero saving Lane.

She looked at him to elaborate on the superhero, but he stopped her asking.

_Why does he always do that?_

"Lana, I need to get to work before Olsen let's the Daily Prophet go down the drain," he said while going upstairs to get changed.

_Tell him to stop. _

_Tell him you need him._

_Tell him something._

She couldn't say anything. She saw him walk up the stairs. She started to walk away from the house into the field of pasture in the backyard. She didn't care if she was only wearing his shirt. She needed to get away. She started running into the pasture with tears coming down her face.

_Can't I have a happy ending for once?_

As Stud was walking down the stairs all ready for work, he couldn't find Lana.

"Lana."

He started to shout her name. He looked through the house but no Lana.

He went outside.

He saw the cornfield pasture move in a specific spot, which would have been hard for any normal person to see. He started to run towards that area. He was there in a matter of seconds. He found her on the ground crying.

He bent down and held her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry. I should have seen us falling apart," he told her softly.

"We'll make it Lana. I promise you. I'll do whatever it takes."

He stayed there holding her. He felt her shiver from the cold.

"Hey, let's go inside."

He pulled her into his arms and brought her back to the house. He gently laid her on their bed. He pulled the covers over her. As he was about to take a leave and sleep on th couch, she pulled him down.

"Stay please. Just sleep with me," she said, not sure of herself if he would stay.

She felt him pull away.

_He is leaving me. I can't take this._

He went to the door. He closed it with him inside and it was all dark. He was stripped down to his boxers.

She felt the bed dip and felt his arm around her and his body against hers, and he held her.

_She needs someone young_

_Someone who can give more years than I can_

_Someone who isn't withdrawn and doesn't know the first thing about love_

_Someone who will love her the way she deserves to be loved…_

_Someone…who isn't me._

She felt him hold her tighter. Lana turned around to face him while he was still holding her.

She gently caressed his cheek.

"I love you."

**Sorry for taking so long I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Plz Review!**


	14. Again?

When Lana woke up she could feel Stud's arms wrapped possessively around her and even their legs were entwined. Lana remained still as Stud shifted in his sleep and pulled her even closer, so much so she was practically on top of him. She knew they needed to get up; it was already eleven in the morning. She tried gently moving but his strength surpassed her own even in slumber. He looked much younger when he was sleeping. He was so precious to her. She knew Stud was changing in a way. He could do things much faster then he usually did and was stronger. He isn't a meteor freak. He is something more, she thought.

She knew she would be leaving him soon. She had found out that the Green Arrow was also going after Lex. Lex had disappeared from the hospital he was in. She was going to Cuba. She knew she would have to make up a lie for the leave. She knew they were just getting comfortable with each other again, but she needed to leave for a few days.

"Stud." She whispered and shook him slightly.

He didn't respond, so she tried again, but he wouldn't wake. She sighed in exasperation. She knew he was playing with her. He wasn't going to let her go.

She smirked as an idea came to her, one that would most defiantly wake him.

_Should she kiss him?_

She bit her lip in indecision. A small nod of her head was the only clue to her choice; she leant closer and kissed him. She had been kissing him lightly for five seconds when she felt him respond and bringing his arms around her. As one of his hands came up to cradle her head the kiss deepened and she heard a growl of approval as she licked his lips lightly before kissing him passionately.

Her hands roamed slowly up and down him as she melted to him, his evident arousal prominently digging into her thigh. He caught each hand kissing the palms.

His hands connected with her butt.

"No fair," she said pouting because she wasn't able to touch him.

He enjoyed the attention and allowed her to continue as her fingernails scraped over his abdomen. He shuddered, a short cry catching in his throat as she skimmed her hand over his erection.

"I want you in me," she told him with desire in her voice for him.

"Your wish is my command," he said flipping there positions. He slowly took off his shirt that was on her and looked at how beautiful she was. He chucked off his boxers and positioned himself on top of her.

"Are you sure?"

"I love you."

That's all he needed to hear he slowly entered her. She moaned out from him being inside her. They started a steady pace. Their lips touching each other.

They exploded their pleasure into each other.

After their lovemaking, he pulled her close to him again and told her how much he loved her. They both feel asleep again.

**_SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville_**

"Hey Lana, what do you want to have for dinner?" Stud shouted from the kitchen.

"Um, surprise me," she said back from the living room where she was on the couch with her laptop. She had gotten everything ready for her trip to Cuba. All she needed to do now was to tell Stud that she was leaving.

As they were having dinner, she decided to bring it up.

He smiled at her. She returned the smile.

"Stud."

"Yes, honey."

"I..ummm…. have to leave for awhile," she said not sure how he would react.

He kept shoveling food in his mouth. He looked unnerved by what she said.

"It's for work and it's only a few days," she said really fast.

"Ok, when are you leaving?"

"Today," she said even faster.

"Oh, do you want me take you to the airport?"

She wasn't sure what kind of respond she wanted out of him but not what he was giving to her now. He wasn't even worried or asking any questions.

He noticed this.

"I trust you Lana. I know you wouldn't do anything that I wouldn't do. So about that ride?"

"I called a cab."

He got up from the table and took his plate to the sink.

She followed after a few minutes.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss and broke away.

"I'll seen you soon."

**_SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville_**

She had to get Stud out of her mind for this trip. She was wondering about him the whole time there.

She had went to the place were the activity was taking place.

She had seen the Green Arrow's arrow hit the doll's head. He walked up to the doll. He saw the note. It was now or never. She had the upper hand at surprise and got him when he was down. She found Oliver Queen under the mask.

"Oliver Queen."

She came out from the dark.

"Lana."

**_SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville_**

"So Oliver Queen moonlights as Green Arrow. Does Clark know about you?"

"I think I can safely say he knows more of my secrets than he does yours. You're not going to tell me you're down here on vacation fishing for marlin are you?"

"We both know that more then two hours ago more than four hundred and thirty thousand megagig of Luthorcorp ram and Ethernet cables were running through this place."

"Sounds like we each came here both to settle a score."

"I would aim to say you were here for more than settling a score."

Lana said while looking over the doll his arrow put through its head.

"Did he leave this for you or me?" he said holding the letter.

"I'm not convinced Lex is still alive just because the king dies doesn't mean the entire empire crumbles over night. I just followed the leads here to protect Clark."

"Good because no one else seems to concerned about Lex finding out his secret. If your are on a trail, I can help you."

"Is this your version of help because it seems a little personal to me? You're Green Arrow you are better then this."

"You sound like Clark," he said smirking.

"You want to fight for the greater good maybe we all have to be a little more like Clark."

He pauses and decides to leave.

She stops him by asking a question. She knew she shouldn't care about Clark. She had Stud.

"Oliver, how is he?" she said almost a whisper.

"You know he's giving Chloe away at her wedding you could come find out."

She shakes her head.

"No I can't… It's too complicated.

"She's your best friend, and it's her wedding day. I don't understand what 's so complicated about that."

_I could make a detour for Chloe right. I live in Smallville just a few miles away from my home. It's for Chloe not Clark._

"You just said we need to be more like Clark right. What would he do?"

_I decided on going._

**_SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville_**

Lana walked into the reception room. Chloe saw her right away.

"No way, I can't believe it. Oh my god!" Chloe shouted out.

"Hey," Lana tells Chloe as she pulls her into a hug. Lana stared into Clark's eyes, while he did the same back.

**_SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville_**

Lana had found herself in the loft of the barn. She had been there so many times, but it felt different now.

She saw flowers and an old yearbook from high school.

She got a text.

_'Did the archer believe you?'_

She had her back to the stairs and didn't see Clark approach.

"Chloe is glad you came."

Lana heard that voice so many times.

_Why does he always take my breath away?_

She turned around.

"I could have used some warning," he tells her.

She tried to speak.

"You weren't planning on coming back were you?" he asked.

'Yea not until a few hours ago," she finally gets something out she thought.

"So what changed your mind?…….I'm not expecting you to say it was me."

"I heard about the mysterious blur saving the lives of Metropolis. I'm proud of you Clark it's who you should've been all along."

"Does that mean you're happy you left?"

_Why does he always have to bring the tension between us? _I _really think about what he said? I found Stud, but I lost Clark at the same time. _

"It was the hardest decision that I have ever had to make …but I'm glad that I finally had the guts to do it."

There was a silence between the two.

"I would have died before I admitted this, but I use to sit on my front porch and look across the field at this barn and imagine a summer wedding here. Of course, I played a bigger part."

"You probably would have if I had given you Chloe's wedding gift."

She is confused.

"I had Jor-El erase all the memories Chloe had of the real me I would have wondered if that would have made it different between us."

"I understood the lies you told me to protect your identity but…. I could never forgive you for taking that away from me."

"You can't mean that Lana, it turned your life upside down."

"Maybe it was exactly what it needed," she said right back at him.

"I could have landed a lot of places in my life Clark but without you none of them would have led me here."

"So that's it… it's all over …it's that easy," he said like a sad puppy.

"No, but where I'm now it the first time it feels right. Clark I know neither of us could say it but maybe Clark Kent and Lana Lang just weren't suppose to end up together."

They take a long look at each other.

Kiss, Kiss, Kiss is shouted out in the background

They decide to go back downstairs. They watched Jimmy and Chloe cut the cake, but the earth rumbling stops it.

The front of the barn breaks open. A thing comes through the door, one of the wood holdings falls and hits Lana's leg.

"Lana," Clark calls out trying to get to her.

"I'm ok, go."

She tried to get up the stairs.

She saw Clark on the ground from the box of kryptonite. She closed it.

He got up right away. He helped her up.

"It's to late the thing took Chloe," Oliver said coming up the stairs.

**_SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville_**

She had gotten her leg wrapped from the wood hitting her at the Smallville emergency room.

Clark had found her and came into the room.

"Any word on Chloe?"

"No, I'm meeting with Oliver. He is using every satellite to try to track down where the thing might have taken her."

She tried to move.

"Uhh," she groaned out in pain from moving her leg.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You all right?"

"Pain," she whispered.

"Clark, there is nothing more you can do for me you don't need to stay."

He let's go of her shoulder.

"I know."

He looks into her eyes to see if she is ok.

"I need to find Chloe."

He gets up and leaves.

**_SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville_**

Stud had gotten a call on his cell while he was at work that Lana was in the emergency room in Smallville.

He got out of his chair right away and flashed to Smallville. He ran at super speed. He felt like he was about to throw up from shock, and he did right outside the hospital. He felt sick to his stomach. He needed to pull through it to get to Lana. He saw Kent walk out of her room. He saw him walk over to Lois. Stud stood behind the corner and listened to the conversation.

He heard a monster trashed the wedding of Chloe and Jimmy.

After he found out that they left, he rushed into Lana's room. He saw her lying on the hospital bed. All he could do was look at her. She couldn't say anything back to him.

She was shocked that he was there. She knew he saw Clark come out of her room. Stud was on the other side of the room. He couldn't come near her.

Before they could say anything, the doctor came in.

"Hello Mr. Smith, right?

"Yes sir," he said shaking the doctor's hand.

"I beat it feels like the hospital is a second home to you guys since you have been here more then anyone else in the last few months," he said smiling trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn't working.

"I'm Dr. Wilson, and we are taking care of your girlfriend right now. She sustained a lot of cuts to her leg, and we decided to run some tests."

"Did the tests come out ok?"

"Yes. They did. I have some news though. It's a little early to say, but I think I can tell you all ready. Ms. Lang is expecting a baby."

"Huh?" Stud said which was all he could say before he fell over.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	15. The Kill

Stud regained consciousness right way. He stood up without help. Lana was just as shocked as he was but was trying to make sure he was ok.

They had always used birth control. The doctors said there wasn't even a chance for her to get pregnant again after she lost the baby. The doctors said they couldn't have a baby.

"She's pregnant?" he stuttered out.

"I think you should sit down Mr. Smith, and yes she is. She has a little fetus in her stomach. The baby is healthy. I'll leave you both alone to talk about it since it is a surprise to the both of you."

"I…don't know what to say Lana," he told her softly.

"Me either," she told him.

He sat beside her on the bed and let her back fall back on him. He held her and kissed the top of her head.

"I only thing I care about now is you and the baby. What do you think the sex will be?"

"I don't know as long as the baby is ok.," she said yawning.

"You should rest. I'll be here when you wake up, and we can talk later."

He stayed like that. When her breath eased out, he could tell she was sleeping. He hugged her close to his chest. He started to think.

_I don't know what I am. I can run at super speed. I can detect things easier and faster. I have been becoming stronger. Meteor freaks only have one power right? I should tell Lana. Would she leave me? Why was Clark with Lana? Clark still loved Lana. He knew that for sure, but did she love him? Where did she go? Did she go to the wedding? Why didn't she tell me that she was back?_

_He needed to think about the baby now. The baby? The baby might just not be a miracle. I was different when we conceived the baby. The doctor said the baby was healthy though. The doctors were wrong before. He had so many questions to ask her._

He held her tighter. He felt her start to stir after a couple of hours.

"You awake?" he asked as he saw her eyes open.

"Uh hu."

"Good. You know you slept for fourteen hours. You must have been tired."

She pulled herself closer to him. He felt warm and cozy.

His phone went off.

She started to groan out in displeasure.

He looked at his cell and saw it was work, probably Tess.

"Hey honey I have to take this call ok," he said softly and starting to move from under here.

"Don't go," she said almost begging him.

"I'll be right back. I promise you. I'll be right outside the door."

As he closed the door to her room and was on the outside, he opened his phone.

"Smith."

"Hey Stud we need you out here. You know the Kent farm well something totally destroyed it. This is a big story Stud. I need you to find out what it was."

"Tess slow down. I can't go. My girlfriend she is in the emergency room."

"Smith, you have a calling as a reporter. Your work is great. Don't disappoint me. Think about what you want and your career. You can put her on hold for a day."

"I…"

"I'll seen you in two hours."

Before he could say anything else, the line went dead.

He went back into the room.

"Lana, I…." She was so helpless sitting on the bed.

"I'm quitting my job. It's getting in the way of us being together, and I'm not going to let that happen anymore. Don't try to talk me out of it I have made up my mind. I'm thinking of the baby and us."

"You love the Daily Planet."

"I love you more."

"You have to have a job though."

"I'll find something in Smallville close to home. Maybe a farmer?" he said joking.

_Maybe I could rob a bank while I'm at it with my _ne_w powers. I should tell her about my powers. _

"Don't worry about it I'll make sure everything is ok. You just take care of yourself," he said taking a sit bedside her on the bed.

She brought his face to hers and kissed him.

He was dazed from her kiss.

"Lana.....We need to talk about what happened yesterday. If we want to be honest to each other we have to tell each other everything."

_He felt like a total hypocrite for saying what he just told her because he hadn't told her about his abilities._

"I….went to Chloe's wedding when I got back from ...... my trip. I saw Clark."

_Yea I saw the bastard come out of your room. I shouldn't be jealous. She doesn't like jealously._

I just nodded my head and held her hand.

She started to have tears come down her face

"I still feel something for him."

He stood up right way and tried to get as far as the room would let him. It hurt him.

_It was Kent's fault._

"Stud those feelings will always be there, but your the one I love not him. I'm caring your baby Stud."

"I need to get some air. I'll be back soon," he said kissing her cheek and leaving.

He was going to go after Clark Kent. His emotions were all over the place. He felt like killing Clark.

_Clark Kent is going to die in my bare hands._

_**SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville**__SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville__SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville__SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville__SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville__SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville__SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville__SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville_

_****____________Please be kind and leave a review!!!!_


	16. A New Villian Awaking To An End

He started to run at super speed. He was at the Kent barn in a matter of seconds. He saw the damages from the monster in the barn but no Kent. He went inside the house and looked. He wasn't there. He was angry. He threw the kitchen table through the house. He had super strength. He started to destroy everything inside the house.

_Where are you Kent?_

He went outside. He felt himself start to float. He looked to the ground he was flying. He was turning into a freak. He didn't know where he were he was going he was flying away from everything.

He didn't know what was happening to him. He knew he was changing. His emotions were going berserk.

He landed on top of the Daily Planet. He made sure no one had seen him.

He started to let his emotions out by silently crying.

_Was Lana the one I was supposed to be with? _

_Should I tell her I need a break?_

_Can I be a father at all? _

_Was he even human?_

_Were his parents really his parents?_

He felt himself fall part. He needed answers. He couldn't even remember a memory after his mother and father died that tragic day.

He went home to settle himself down. Lana wasn't there he didn't expect her to be, but why did he feel such a loss.

He saw a note.

_Stud,_

_I'm staying at the Talon until we clear some things up._ _I think we should stay away for awhile from each other to think. I know we both have secrets and a relationship can't move forward it withers. _

_Lana _

Stud arrived at the Talon in a matter of minutes. It was dark outside. He heard people talking. One of the voices was Lana and other was familiar but he couldn't recognize it.

"The world needs you more," he heard Lana say.

He went through the door and his heart broke into a million pieces at what he saw. He saw his girlfriend kissing Clark Kent. He stood speechless. They didn't notice him. He was gone with his super speed. He never came back to Smallville. He never knew what happened to his son. The last he heard Lana had a abortion. He became what he never thought a villain. He became Superman's enemy with the help of Doomsday.


End file.
